The present disclosure relates to a Continuous Detonation Wave Engine, and more particularly to sustainment of a spinning detonation wave thereof.
Continuous Detonation Wave Engines generate a spinning detonation wave in an annular combustion chamber. Sustainment of the spinning detonation wave may be difficult as numerous factors will tend to damp and dissipate the spinning detonation wave.